Fading Light
by moniklaa
Summary: Nunca tuvieron un cierre... Años después un villano logra juntarlos en un paraíso extraterrestre donde tendrán que arreglar heridas y salvar su amor. Otras Parejas: Chruce vs. chlollie.
1. Chapter 1

You and I, Caught in a… **Fading Light**

METROPOLIS  
9:00PM

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? A veces cuando intentaba poner fechas solo se perdía entre un año, a uno y medio, pero su cabeza nunca rebaso 2; de todas formas ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, ya no era la misma que contaba los meses, las semanas, los días y casi las horas.  
Las cosas estaba bien en cambio, había conservado su departamento, había ocultado en el fondo de una caja las cosas que la hacía recordar de más como las fotos, los viejos artículos, la argolla de matrimonio, como un traje de Superman olvidado y su vieja almohada de Whitesnake…  
Porque pensar en ello se dijo, _'Clark y yo terminamos casi un año atrás'_¿cómo llego a su cabeza?, la mayoría del tiempo él no era un huésped de honor en su mente… miro al chico frente a ella y resoplo.  
Claro la inminente pregunta solo un novio antes que él la hizo en su primera cita y a estas alturas no sabía cómo contestarla se quedo pensando, intentando imaginar que fue lo que dijo al chico anterior… Mierda, que le había dicho al otro. Bueno, mientras organizaba sus ideas solo dio un NO LO SÉ, pero en esta ocasión el hombre frente ella merecía algo mejor, además no era tan tonto ni despreocupado para aceptar esa respuesta, así que solo le dio una sonrisa cómica tan cautivante y volvió a preguntar.  
-"Lois Lane sin palabras, solo es una pregunta por curiosidad" volvió a sonreírle –"Solías ser tan apasionada con eso, casi ponías corazones en las i en cada uno de los artículos, y de dos años a la fecha Superman paso de ser tu PERSONA FAVORITA a un TIPO EN MALLAS que vende ejemplares" termino de hablar y le lanzo esa mirada de cuestión la misma mirada que la hizo tropezar con él en primer lugar.  
-"Y bien", Lois empezó organizar sus palabras, como decir que la razón por la que sus artículos de Hombre de Acero se volvieron insípidos era porque el fin de su matrimonio justo con él o con su alter ego.  
-"Bueno, se volvió aburrido" admito con una ceja levantada y con voz animada, por suerte para ella era una extraordinaria mentirosa y solo una o dos personas sabia reconocer la verdad de la mentira -"Piénsalo los primeros meses era wow, un hombre que vuela y toda esa gente…" antes de que pudiera acabar su mentira la voz de Ian completo su afirmación, -"Obsesionada por ser salvada, las personas enamoradas de sus ojos azules…" –"¡Verdes!" El chico aún no terminaba a de hablar cuando la reportara lo interrumpió bruscamente, que metida de pata pensó como deseo morderse la lengua para no decir eso.  
-"¿Verdes?" la cuestiono confundido, -"Bueno es el error más común, pero sus ojos son verdes" se hizo el silencio él quizás se estaba preguntando como sabia eso o porque le parecía importante compartirlo con la clase.  
-"Ian" murmuro Lois, él volvió a mirarla –"La personas que no estamos demasiado cerca solemos confundirnos, el traje azul confunde el color de sus ojos, pero supongo como su amiga y reportera oficial podrías aclarar la duda a sus fans", ambos sonrieron –"No eso es para la sesión vida y estilo" este era bueno, quizás podrían tener una sexta cita, antes de continuar con su monologo interno la voz y un aroma la despertaron.  
-"No huele a humo", solo escucho eso y se levanto corriendo a la cocina él la siguió, y sí el primer guiso estaba quemándose con una llamarada retadora, antes de que se diera la vuelta Ian había regresado y la jalo por detrás mientras enfocaba el extintor y disparaba una ráfaga blanca… paso varios minutos y cuando el fuego sise Ian se dio la vuelta y la miro algo asustado, la verdad para Lois que se quemara algo que ella había cocinado no era algo nuevo pero esta vez sentía vergüenza este era importante, Ian era importante y no quería terminar ahuyentándolo por su cocina ingeridle… lo miro sin saber que decir, la había cagado pensó… pero antes de que siguiera azotándose escucho lo más dulce de los labios de rubio.  
-"¿Estás bien?" su voz sonó como a coros celestiales con verdadera preocupación por el bienestar de la reportera, ella asintió sorprendida, -"Segura" tomo sus manos y las examino, la verdad es que Lois no se había acercado al fuego y él no la había visto en esa circunstancia pero su preocupación era genuina.  
-"Bien, estoy mejor que nuestra cena" él volteo la cabeza y dio una sonrisa incomoda pero graciosa.  
-"Ya" volvió a mirarla con unos ojos comprensivos –"lo siento, supongo que fue mi culpa" Lois rodo la mirada ¿qué?, ¿Qué fue lo que él dijo? –"No debí distraerte tanto de la cocina" hablo al mirar la mirada de Lois.  
-"Soy una chef fatal sin tu ayuda" ambos rieron, las mejillas de la castaña casi se ponían roja él miro sus manos entre las de ella y resoplo algo nervioso Lois era una mujer demasiado especial y le había dejado claro desde la primera cita que ella quería ir lo más lento posible, en momentos le incomodaba la velocidad de las cosas no era agradable ser rebasado por una tortuga pero la mayoría del tiempo la lentitud lo hacía sentir más impregnado de ella.  
-"Es demasiado para la quinta cita" musito indicando sus manos ella las miro y mordió su labio, Ian miro sus labios y cerro el espacio entre ellos una mirada más para asegurarse de que ella estaba de acuerdo, y cuando vio el brillo en los ojos supo que debía hacerlo, se inclino y le dio un beso suave… unos segundos después se separo.  
-"Demasiado rápido" sonaba dulce pero también preocupado por lo que ella dijera, Lois sonrió y se acerco a su boca.  
-"Otro para asegurarnos" beso mas fuerte esta vez penetro su boca.  
Un minuto más tarde se separaron, ella aun en sus brazos, -¿y? murmuro el rubio ella sonrió casi sin aliento.  
-"Nuestro primer beso" mordió su labios -"Y es perfecto", Ian se relajo y volvió a besarla.

CIUDAD GOTICA  
9:00AM

-"Hayyyyy! me encantaría quedarme así Kal-El" ese 'hay' parecía contener un suspiro largo, Clark sonrió casi embobado.  
La habitación era bastante grande con una ventana gigantesca, las cortinas blancas se movía con el brisa matutino, las sabanas también era blanca que en combinación le daba un toque muy bello a la habitación, este era el regalo de cumpleaños de Bruce a Clark bueno después de que Clark rechazara un carro deportivo, eso sin contar lo que la versión murciélago del regalo.  
Y ahí estaba, metido en la cama encima de Diana, desnudos solo cubiertos por la delgada sabana.  
La amazona pasó su mano por la frente de reportero moviendo el típico mechón de Superman, tenía una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro casi tan tonta como la que tenía el kriptoniano.  
La contemplo y frenético le dio un beso como acariciando sus labios entre que los cepillaba con los suyos, era suave, se alejo un poco parecía algo adormecido.  
-"Te habían dicho que tienes unos labios suave y deliciosos", Diana susurraba con una voz muy dulce y enamorada –"Eres la primera" volvió a besarla y se despego volviendo a la sonrisa; era perfecto pensó, su primera vez juntos como es que estuvo tan renuente a eso, bueno estaba feliz había sido 6 meses de ser algo más y hasta ahora intento pasar al siguiente nivel de la relación.  
-"Pues lo son, Kal… no me importaría besarlos todo el día" dijo suspirante, él sonrió y movió su mano por el cuello de la chica subiendo con delicadeza hacia la barbilla.  
-"Tú, tienes la piel más suave que he tocado" la electricidad en su piel, -"Si" sonaba como pregunta, -"Mmmfhi" fue la única respuesta de Clark.  
Detuvo el camino de su mano cuando llego a su labio y lo acaricio algo lujurioso… -"Me gustas tanto" dijo el moreno en apariencia anestesiada, ella dio una afirmación con su cabeza. –"Mucho" repitió y se inclino a otro beso largo y profundo, cuando rompió con esos labios dio un gesto de desagrado.  
-"Tengo que ir a ver a Bruce" su voz sonaba desanimada, Diana asintió volviendo a la realidad y dejando la cara de chica de dieciséis enamorada, -"Quizás es hora de que se lo digas, así nos dejaría disfrutar de nuestras mañanas" Clark la miro algo temeroso -"Conoces las políticas de Bruce" ella dio un ¡AJA! Burlón y algo grosero –"Es Bruce quien tuvo algo que ver con Selina alias CHICA GATO" la verdad Clark tenía miedo de confesar a su mejor amigo su relación con Diana, no es que le avergonzara al contrario ella lo hacía sentir ¡Bien!, pero tenía sus dudas… quizás porque siempre creyó que Bruce sentía algo por ella aunque nunca se lo menciono a chico azul y rojo.  
Ayyy, se sentía como una basura cuando llegaba a esa conclusión… como si le hubiera bajado la novia a su amigo loco de amor, ¡no!, no era tan así.  
-"Kal-El" él la miro y sonrió todas esas ideas lo estaba agobiando, -"Después", ella lo quito de encima de inmediato algo molesta mientras cubría su pecho con la sabana y su blancor.  
-"Diana" alzo la voz el moreno, ella recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y tomo los anteojos de Clark de la mesita de noche, se acerco a él con una sonrisa -"Quizás ya lo sabe" se los puso al mismo tiempo en que hablaba, -"Qué, ¿Cómo lo sabría?" su cara tenía miedo y nerviosismo su rostro siempre fue tan honesto en sus emociones que cualquiera aun sin conocerlo sabría exactamente lo que pensaba o como se sentía.  
-"Es tu mejor amigo, y tu eres su único mejor amigo voluntario… él es la única persona que te puede vender una idea sin que estés de acuerdo… y tu eres el único que puede hacer que él se una al grupo en sus ocasiones a pesar de su afán de estar solo" Clark rodo la mirada y asintió. –"Batman no trabaja en equipo pero puede trabajar contigo sin notar que es un equipo" le dio un beso él tenía los ojos muy abiertos, se alejo y sonrió feroz. –"Si alguien sabe descifrarte es él, usa el cerebro él ya lo sabe", Clark pensó un rato y gruño. –"Quizás sea cierto, a veces creo que él puede anticipar lo que pienso", -"Bien, tengo que irme a isla paraíso de todas formas" se levanto en busca de su ropa Clark la miraba pensativo.  
-"Cuanto tiempo vas a estar fuera" pregunto pasando su mano por su cabello acomodándolo, ella lo volteo a ver,  
-"Un par de días, he descuido muchos de mi deberes", sonrió al verla la cara de Clark que le decía que la iba echar de menos, -"Te espero haya, ya te hace falta algo de entrenamiento" él rio cortamente mirándola fijamente –"Sabes que no lo necesito" Diana se acerco inclinándose, y murmuro con ceño fruncido –"Y tú sabes que el entrenamiento no tiene nada que ver con los poderes, te enfoca para saber cómo usarlos" él asintió como niño apaleado, cuando ella le lanza su lado malo era de temer –"Si; aclara la mente es verdad" quizás solo bromeaba, ella se alejo y se coloco el traje… -"Tal vez tienes razón, siempre es interesante terminar vencido por una de tus hermanas", confesó sonriendo, -"Quizás te vea haya" ella dio un si serio ocultado una sonrisa… -"Iré a verte" prometió.  
-"Ok, Kal… sobre Bruce" musito con cautela, él asintió con su cabeza… -"Yo lo pensaría, el confía en ti y viniendo de alguien como él que suele desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra eso es…" tomo aire y termino –"Es difícil de conseguir"  
Unos minutos más tarde la vio marcharse y él decidió salir de la cama y darse una ducha.

METROPOLIS

Tal vez su rostro aun tenía una larga sonrisa, Lois no sabía muy bien como pudo dormir esa noche después de la bellísima cita que había vivido... después del interminable beso ordenaron comida italiana y charlaron sobre temas triviales como el trabajo de Lois y su deseo por conseguir un Pullizer, sobre el trabajo que Ian hacia en el bufet de abogados y sobre lo que haría sin sobrevivían a una siguiente cita… él le dijo que la llevaría a un sitio muy importante para él y ella acepto complacida.  
Era perfecto, como siempre lo eran las primeras citas con buenos chicos, quizás esta vez este sería más largo pensó… estaba acostumbrada a que todas sus relaciones después de Clark fuera de 2 meses o menos. Bueno tenía una buena corazonada, bajo las escaleras deprisa topándose con Jimmy -"Lois tienes un paquete en tu mesa" ella intento desvanecer la hilarante felicidad y enfocarse en su mundo en el Planeta -"dime que no son mas notas de venganza" después de una caja con ratones y una caja de rosas muertas con gusanos y huesos de pollo estaba más que cansada de ver las mismas frases de 'TE ARREPENTIRÁS POR METER LAS NARICES' y la más pasional 'TE MATARE' , demasiadas persona a la odiaban como para pensar en ello en un día tan bello, Jimmy negó con una sonrisa -"No a menos que las enviden en arreglos de rosas blancas" bromeo pero al no ver ninguna respuesta positiva se desvaneció su sonrisa.  
-"Enserio, me hiciste el día" camino más de prisa deseando poder leer la tarjeta y suspirar sin que la escucharan llego a su oficina entre cruzando a las personas metida en el lugar pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta uno de sus compañeros le grito fuerte -"Lois el jefe te busca" hizo que se detuviera mientras asintió de mala gana después Jimmy entro en la oficina y saco el arreglo para mostrarlo a Lois, las sostenía eficientemente Lois lo miro y sonrió –"Bien hecho Olsen" arranco la tarjeta ante la mirada curiosa del joven "¿De quién es?" ella negó con los ojos muy brillante, no iba a competir su intimidad con él por más que fuera un buen amigo.  
Leyó la tarjeta sus labios solo se separaron pero sin producir sonido _"A la próxima yo cocino"_ lo único que pudo hacer fue dar una risa tonta en silencio acompañada con una sonrisa como cierre, cuando levanto la mirada y choco con los ojos del chico se borro de inmediato. Dejo la nota en su lugar más calmada de emoción.  
-"Regrésala a su lugar Olsen"

CUIDAD GÓTICA

La capa por fin aterrizo, Bruce lo miro de reojo mientras checaba unas cosas en la computadora de su guarida.  
-"Llegas tarde" hablo aun sin mirarlo, Clark asintió poniéndose detrás de él, los datos en la pantalla eran confusos para él pero estaba seguro que Bruce los comprendía y que cuando terminara le explicaría de que trataban.  
-"Y cómo va los reportes" la voz del murciélago sonó menos apática y mas amistosa… -"Si estuviera en Libia estaría casi terminado" dijo con desaliento –"Cuando terminemos con esto podrás ir a reportar" comento Bruce regresando a la seriedad tan natural.  
-"Si, Perry ya debe estar volviéndose loco" guardo silencio pensando en lo que la amazona le había dicho, tenia razón la verdad es que no podía perder su amistad con Bruce por una tonta omisión.  
Él era lo más cercano a un hermano que tenia, quizás la mayoría del tiempo no estaba de acuerdo y era evidente que ambos tenían diferentes formas de ver la vida un ejemplo de eso eran sus colores primarios pero lo sentía como parte de él, como dos cara de una moneda que sin importar nada siempre estaría unida resoplo, -"Quería decirte algo importante" su voz parecía temblar, el murciélago volteo y vio su rostro de pánico y solo pudo dar una mueca de burla casi como una sonrisa, la verdad es que Clark no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que lo vio sonreír.  
-"Si es sobre Diana ya lo sé" regreso a su teclado ya si ese gesto, -"Enserio" tomo aire el kriptoniano –"Y crees que está bien" Batman sintió el tono de voz y dejo todo y se dio la vuelta –"Porque no estaría bien" Clark negó y rodo la mirada –"No lo sé, yo" no termino de hablar había decidido dejar de balbucear sin sentido. –"Estoy feliz por ti, después de Lois creí que no podrías continuar" Lois ella, volvía a su cabeza… odio a Bruce por mencionarla ya cuando la había olvidado casi por completo,  
-"Lois" murmuro con la mirada ida, -"No es un buen tema Clark pero debes dejarla ir" Clark levanto la mirada sorprendido –"La deje ir de mi hace mucho tiempo, y de mi interior" lo decía con confianza y seguridad pero el hombre no parecía creerle –"Aun te quedas fuera de su apartamento esperando a que se duerma" Clark abrió los ojos como platos y negó convencido –"No he hecho eso desde hace 8 meses y 2 semanas, Uyy contar las semanas sonaba patético –"Cambiemos de temas quieres" el reportero acepto con alivio Bruce siempre sabia reconocer un tema sentimental e ignóralo como profesional.  
-"Que hay" se acerco mas, -"Robaron algunas cosas de los laboratorios Star" tomo un segundo para ver que Clark estuviera ya enfocado y continuo hablando –"He intentando encontrar algo en común pero aun no encuentro que podría querer hacer con ellas, tengo a algún de mis contactos investigando los alcances de todos los mecanismos, solo sé es algo grande", -"¿Una bomba?" pregunto el kriptoniano algo confundido.  
-"No, una bomba sería muy simple de hacer, esto es algo tecnológicamente enorme" Clark no entendía mucho pero asintió y aun no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí –"Alguna idea de que podrían estar haciendo con todo" Bruce lo miro y dio un sí –"Un tele transportador de materia quizás" aún seguía sin comprender el riesgo –"Eso suena futurista pero no peligrosos" el multimillonario lo miro a veces creí que Clark era demasiado ingenuo –"Es peligroso"  
Dicho eso el granjero solo asintió quien era él para cuestionar a Batman.

METROPOLIS

Después de evadir tuvo que dejar de correr y enfrentar el infierno, Perry tarde o temprano la mataría después de todo, se dirigió a la oficina de editor seguida de Cat, y entraron cerrando la puerta. -"por fin Lane, pensé que tendríamos que buscar junto a la cafetera" alzo la voz aun sin dirigirle una mirada estaba fijo en la computadora su secretaria esta a su lago algo estresada para no decir muy estresada, -"tenemos un hueco aquí" murmuro con voz que a veces no se sabía si estaba enojado o solo furioso. La mujer asintió y hablo sin pausas -"sí, señor… Kent aún no envía su crónica de conflicto en Libia" ella no solía inmutarse al escuchar su nombre solo aguardo con toda su calma después de todo sin importar nada Clark seguía siendo su compañero de trabajo y algún día tendría que regresar y velo… y estaba segura que no pasaría nada de relevancia, todo estaba claro ya.  
-"¡Pu** Mierda!, Kent parece no adaptarse a la vida a allá afuera, porque demonios lo mande a él" la ultima parte parecía un murmullo claro recordó sus dos premios de periodismo uno de los cueles le arrebato de las manos a Lois (dos artículos peleando uno con él otro) Lois no le importo tanto tenia los suyos y no era como ganar un Pullizer.  
-"Bien, llama a Johns… si Kent no se reporta en una semana habrá luces rojas" la mujer dio un SI SEÑOR y salió de la oficina a toda prisa, y por fin su editor se enfoco en las dos mujeres frente a él levantando la mirada.  
Después de una charla pesada y el lenguaje a veces altisonante de Perry, Lois salió de la oficina con el culo azotado, su artículo había colapsado a última hora y Perry le había dado un ultimátum, entro a su oficina y envió un mensaje a Ian para cancelar la cita de esa noche tenía que sacar algo de la manga lo antes posible.

1PM  
El último párrafo, un accidente de una autobús escolar nada trágico pero si aburrido, un poco mas de estos artículos y terminaría siendo compañera de Cat y su mundo rosa, tomo un trago de café frio y resoplo, su estomago parecía rugir cuando el liquido bajo.  
-"Lois Lane" levanto la mirada al ver a una mujer de gafas parada frente a ella, de armazón grande y lente grueso, -"Eso dice la placa en la puerta" la mujer jalo la silla y se sentó, al verla no sabía porque pero sentía una corazonada de que no vendría nada bueno, -"Y bien su nombre es" –"Lisa Brown" Lois asintió efusivamente esperando que con eso prosiguiera y digiera que era lo que quería con ella pero solo consiguió silencio.  
-"No quiero ser grosera pero que…" antes de que pudiera terminar la mujer hablo nuevamente –"Hubo un robo en los laboratorios Star" Lois rodo la mirada no era una novedad que detalles como esos no fuera públicos de inclino curiosa sobre el mueble –"Tengo información y necesito que la publique para mi" ahora si hablaba el mismo lengua que Lois –"Pero necesito mostrarle algo antes para que entienda las implicaciones científicas del robo" ella estuvo de acuerdo.

LIBIA  
8AM

Termino una llamada con Oliver y decidió explorar el lugar, estaba extrañamente cansado, a pesar de volar por el mundo aun le parecía algo agotador el cambio de horario.  
El teléfono de su habitación sonó, la verdad la únicas personas que lo tenían eran Perry y Jimmy pero ninguno de los dos le llamaba con frecuencia, bueno Perry nunca se comunicaba y Jimmy solo le mandaba emails, contesto con dudas quizás era Perry que había cambiado de opinión y quería solo gritarle por la falta de reportes.  
-"Hola", de inmediato una voz se escucho en el otro lado –"Es el Señor Kent" dio un si confundido tenía una extraña sensación que no podía tragarse –"Es un tema urgente… relacionado a su amigo Superman" se hizo el silencio, quien le hablaría de Superman con él, además no era como si el mundo creyera que él y Superman era amigos… aunque, negó y decidió estar tranquilo –"Me temo que si tiene una noticia de Superman tendrá que hablar con otro, Lois Lane suele encargarse de su cobertura… yo solo soy" pero fue interrumpió –"Un corresponsal en Libia ¡ya!" sintió un nudo en el estomago aunque quizás no tenia porque después de todo le llamo al hotel.  
-"Am, yo uh, yo… no entiendo" fue lo único que podía decir con el tono dudoso de Clark Kent reportero de gafas del Planeta –"Lo veré en 10 minutos en el laboratorio desmantelado en la salida de Metropolis, supongo que podrá llegar no es así" colgó, mierda, ¿Cómo diablos sabían que podía llegar ahí? Cálmate Kent se dijo, probablemente quería que se comunicara con Superman y este lo llevara pero sin era sobre algo secreto de Superman entonces porque desearían que llevara a Superman… joder se revolvía entre los acertijos.  
Deseo llamar a Diana pero recordó que ella no estaba disponible y no deseaba volar hasta ella desperdiciando su 10 minutos de plazos, tomo el celular y le dejo un mensaje de voz a Chloe quizás ella podría comunicarse después de todo era la única amiga que le concina a la amazona, bueno en el mundo occidental, Bruce estaba con sus contactos tampoco podría verlo, miro su reloj y decidió asistir a la cita.

METROPOLIS  
Lois caminaba detrás de la mujer, el lugar se veía oscuro, era uno de los viejos laboratorios Star que había sido abandonados hace tiempo por fallas en su contracción, -"Que tengo que ver aquí" pregunto caminando entre cables y equipos en el suelo con la vista para no tropezar. –"Lisa" levanto al mirada y vio que desapareció, entonces ahí fue cuando empezó a sentir terror… camino hasta la luz topándose con un aparato gigante.  
-"Hola" alzo la voz y se dio la vuelta. –"Señorita Lane, es un placer volver a verla…" No reconoció la voz y la verdad es que no supo de donde vino parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna. –"¿Qué diablos hago aquí?"…giraba en su lugar sin despegar los pies del suelo –"Esperar a que Superman se una a nosotros" un estruendo en su interior ¡que! Y ¿QUÉ? –"Podríamos ir al grano, no soy muy paciente y por experiencia se que SUPERMAN no es muy puntual cuando se le espera" Miro el suelo debía hacer algo, recoger algo para atacar, pero joder que iba a atacar sin no había nadie más ahí.  
-"Bien, bien… Supongo que se encontraran haya" antes de que Lois reaccionara ante eso vio una luz segadora amarilla y todo se desvaneció.  
La mujer salió de su lugar y al no ver rastro de la reportera, estaba asustada quizás la evaporizo… porque se metió en eso pensó. –"Según el reloj el Señor Kent debe descender del cielo en aproximadamente un minutos… enciende la maquina otra vez" la mujer escucho la voz y [asintió.]


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Destino Desconocido  
De luz a oscuridad y de oscuridad al punzante dolor…  
Lo primero que pudo percibir fue el aroma a hierbas silvestres y la excesiva humedad, levanto lento el rostro sintiendo como de su frente surgía un largo hilo de sangre, tan pesado… eso pesado, su cuerpo completo se sentía pesado como nunca antes lo sintió, incluso en las pocas veces que necesitaba tomar una dieta. –"Maldita mierda" maldijo intentando levantarse, planto sus manos en la tierra intentando dar impulso a sus piernas y conseguir estar de piel, ¿Por qué era tan complicado? solo intentar dejar el suelo, pero era tan duro. –"No mas seguir a extraños" se machacaba solo descendiendo al suelo nuevamente; sus ojos aun veía borrosos pero poco a poco las manchas verdes se aclaraban, paso su mano por sus ojos forzándolos a arreglar la lente.  
-"¡Hola!" abrió los ojos nuevamente y solo vio el cielo naranja, con ese enorme sol rojo, -"¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?" Fijo sus piernas nuevamente y se preciso mentalmente a levantarse, anteponiendo su cabeza al dolor, y estaba de pie nada era demasiado para ella se dijo con una leva sonrisa al ver que su cuerpo resistía la presión.  
Una meseta verde, estaba sobre una meseta debajo del más grande sol rojo de la historia sintiendo la sensación de Dejavú.

METROPOLIS

Calibrar la maquina parecía una tarea imposible, la mujer finalizo alterada había seguido las instrucciones del hombre misteriosos a pie de la letra y solo había conseguido no entender si ya estaba encendida se dio la vuelta mirando a todas parte y a ninguna a la vez mientras se decidía a costa de su sentido común hacer sus preguntas.-"¿Dónde está la Señorita Lane?" de inmediato escucho la voz –"no se le paga para cuestionar, Señora Evans" solo pudo asentir y volvió a hablar.  
-"Lo sé, pero ella era una buena persona y, yo no quiero verme vinculada a un homicidio" una risa le aconteció a su voz la mujer solo pudo sentir escalofríos, -"Lois Lane está viva por supuesto solo ya no está justo aquí, y no era una buena persona… era una pu** periodista con ínfulas de heroína que me en" guardo silencio tratando de calmar su ira, era tarde el minuto había acabado y el aire pronto se lleno de su aroma, clásico aroma de Superman… aroma heroico, y tan nauseabundo a su nariz, todo él le daba asco, la S, esa maldita sonrisa tan brillante y blanca y sus estúpidos ideales, sonrió pensando que pronto él también pagaría por lo que le había hecho.  
Le ordeno a la mujer que se alejara y le diera paso a Gran Superman.  
Unos minutos más tarde Clark entro había conservado su atuendo de reportero con todo y las gafas, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Resoplo caminando por el lugar meditando si no la había cagado por llegar con ese atuendo –"Hola" la luz lo guio igual que a Lois justo delante de la maquina.  
-"¡Hola! Clark Kent de DIARIO EL PLANETA" con toda la rutina, su clásica rutina de pasar su mano por sus anteojos y acomodarlos, en realidad era un gesto demasiado sexy pero que le daba la imagen de nerd. –"Alguien" giro en su lugar mordiendo su labio y entre decidiéndose bajo un poco sus lentes para usar su visión de rayos x.  
-"Plomo" murmuro, subió las gafas con su dedo índice y empezó a caminar en busca de alguien, o de cualquier cosa que le dijera algo, podía percibir con fuerza el latido frenético y aterrado a unos metros –"Hay alguien" enfocado mas para saber de donde precisamente venia solo para… ser golpeado con el sonido quemador de su celular, -"Mald…" era más por el susto que por otra cosa, metió su mano a su bolsillo y contesto sin perder de vista el lugar donde estaba parado.  
-"Chloe no me vueltas a hacer eso" usaba una voz hastiada, -"Vale Clark lo siento, pero no entendí tu mensaje… que es lo que le diga a Diana" él negó enseguida con su cabeza –"no es nada solo fue una falsa alarma, creo que estoy demasiado paranoico", –"Bien, porque no la he visto desde ayer" su mirada rodo y volvió a la maquina detrás de él –"Bruce, claro" al otro lado de la línea la rubia fruncía el ceño –"Clark que tiene que ver Bruce con esto" su mente se había ido hasta que escucho de vuelta la voz de su amiga –"Olvídalo, solo estoy viendo algo justo ahora, las misma piezas que por separados que vi en la pantalla de…" Clark guardo silencio y continuo con cautela por si alguien lo oía –"Ya sabes, con Bruce"  
No podía dejar de evitar sentir que algo estaba mal ahí, se acerco a la maquina con el celular a su odio –"Dios Chlo, creo que estoy parado sobre una mina terrestre" eso fue lo último que alcanzo a decir cortante con voz baja cuando la luz le llego. –"Clark, dios Clark!" el teléfono cayó al suelo, solo dios sabe porque no se fue con él.  
-"Maldición Clark, no me hagas esto… ¿donde estas?"

AL OTRO LADO DE LA LINÉA

Chloe dejo el celular sintiendo un hueco en el pecho, solo pudo colgar y llamar rápidamente a Bruce, él debía saber de qué diablos estaba hablando Clark, -"Vamos contesta" el sonido la estaba volviendo loca pero por lo menos se estaba marcando –"Bruce" grito al escuchar la voz en la otra línea –"¿Chloe?" no había hablado desde aquella lejana noche en qué él la había besado solo para terminar siendo interrumpidos por el Señor Queen –"Bruce, creo que algo le paso a Clark" se hizo el silencio.

Destino Desconocido (ZONA 1)

-"Tenias que seguirla, Lane… dijo las palabras correctas y tú la seguiste como un perro a una chuleta" negó con la cabeza se moría de hambre si hubiera sabido que terminaría en medio de solo dios sabe donde hubiera comido un bocadillo antes. –"¡Hola! Ayuda, cualquiera que no sea un demente o caníbal" camino unos pasos lentos aun le costaba levantar los pies del suelo solo podía arrastrarlos unos centímetros –"Alguien con celular y cobertura" se quedo quieta mirando el lugar donde esta apunto de penetrar, el lugar donde termino era solo pasto sin nada ahora estaba a punto de entrar a la parte frondosa, con árboles y plantas por donde quier y esa maldita humedad, lo más cercano a una selva.  
-"Maldita sea" mordió sus labios intentado callar un gemido, mientras sus ojos parecía estar por llorar de impotencia, -"no puedo, dios… no me puede estar pasado esto a mi"

Destino Desconocido (ZONA 2)

El dolor, solo eso fue a lo que le presto importancia mientras se levantaba con lentitud, su labio reventado por terminar con la cara en una roca –"es peligroso, ya lo veo" su voz era cortada entre respiraciones profundas, vio sus anteojos rotos en entre algunas piedras por suerte para él no los necesitaba porque si no hubiera sido una odisea sobrevivir o andar sin ellos, levanto el rostro al cielo solo para ver la flora y plantas tropicales que evitaban la vista pero a pesar de eso podía sentir y percibir los rayos tan naranjas.  
-"Fue tele transportado" murmuro tocando su costado le dolía, camino unos pasos entre las hierbas.

METROPOLIS

-"Esta hecho" la mujer escucho y salió sintiendo su corazón en su garganta –"Ahora ya puedo irme" sonaba aterrada –"Aun no es todo, pero es la primera fase… Lane y Superman era nuestros conejillos de indias" vio una silueta asomarse entre la penumbra pero no distinguió el rostro –"¿Sabe donde están?" tenía dudas en hablar –"Lo desconozco, se lo mismo que ellos… la maquina estar a prueba pueden estar en Chica, en el Centro de la ciudad o…" guardo silencio con una sonrisa –"Pueden estar en cualquier planeta de esta galaxia, claro si tuvieron esa suerte también podría estar varados en el frio espacio… Lane no sobrevivirá pero algo me dice que Superman si"  
Rio casi en silencio –"Es una lástima, esperemos que hayan caído en el mismo sitio, será mejor para ellos si se tiene el uno al otro para sobrevivir" se alejo de nuevo a la oscuridad –"mi equipo vendrá a desmantelar la maquina en unos minutos algo me dice que el murciélago no debe tardar en llegar en busca de su amigo"

UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE…

Estaba en cuchillas examinando el lugar donde había estado antes la maquina –"Supuse que estarías aquí" se levanto y vio al arquero esmeralda –"Oliver como está la ciudad de las estrellas" no se llevaban evidentemente, un obstáculo quizás para Bruce… por obviamente Chloe.  
-"Hay rastro de Clark" Bruce negó tomando su celular del suelo –"no, pero creo que tengo idea de lo que paso con él" "¿Y esos es?" Bruce lo cruzo sin decir nada Oliver se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse completamente solo… joder como odiaba eso nunca entendía como Bruce conseguía irse de esa forma como desaparecer entre las sombras.  
Oliver asintió, tendría que ir a ver a Chloe y darle un reporte detallado.

Destino Desconocido (ZONA 1)

Como le dolía los pies, camino unos cuantos metros más solo para encontrarse en la inmensidad de aquella selva; parecía no acabar por más que caminaba paso su mano por su frente secando el sudor que lastimaba su vista y su herida, intentaba tener un poco más de fe, se repetía una y otra vez que ella podía con ellos lograría salir de ese lugar y… ¡no! negó exhalando hondo estaba demasiada cansada para eso, el sol parecía quemar su piel y estaba considerando retomar los tacones sin importar lo cansado que fuera para ella caminar con ellos entre las hierbas y el cambio de superficie.  
-"Es oficial, no tendré una sexta cita" se sentó con dificultad en una roca y miro sus pies hinchados y sangrando, al verlos así y al sentir la furia de su extrañas implorando por alimentos solo pudo llegar a la conclusión irremediable, no sobreviviría… ten un poco más de optimismo, solo un poco más; resoplo volvió su vista a su alrededor nunca antes se sintió tan perdida o tan desesperada y esta vez sabia que él no llegaría volando a salvarla… no podía quedarse quieta a esperar que un súper hombre –"No eres una damisela en apuros, eres Lois Lane" murmuro animándose a levantarse y seguir caminando aun sin saber en busca de que estaba, era más que evidente por el gigantesco sol rojo que había dejado Metropolis y el Planeta Tierra…  
-"Camina" solo tenía que caminar, despejar su mente de las locas ideas de cómo sería su muerte en aquel lugar y llenándola de ideas positivas y charlas para sí misma aunque parecía solo balbucear sin sentido –"dios, no pase por mi ropa en la tintorería" se quedo quieta recargada en un árbol frondoso y trago hondo tenía que alejar su mente del dolor y de hambre… cerró los ojos con una mueca de sufrimiento –"odio decirlo, pero desearía que estuviera aquí"

Destino Desconocido (ZONA 2)

Paso su mano por unas hierbas intentando quitarlas de su camino movió su mano como un reflejo ante el dolor, la observo fijo estaba bañada con rapidez de sangre, tenía que seguir tenía confianza en que Bruce conseguiría sacarlo de ahí solo debí seguir en movimiento en busca de un lugar seguro donde pasar la noche y conseguir comida. Ignoro su mano y siguió caminando, pronto el dolor cesaría y estaría de vuelta volvería a ver a todos y a Diana, enfocando en la amazona siguió su camino... quizás tenia razón sobre su condición física un poco mas de entrenamiento y no se sentiría tan agotado –"tomare una semana para eso cuando regrese" y quizás para otras cosas pensó siguiendo su.camino.


	3. Chapter 3

Destino Desconocido (ZONA 2)

El sol se estaba poniendo tendría que pasar la noche ahí, camino en busca de un buen lugar y por suerte a unos cuantos metros encontró un buen sitio donde hacer una fogata y dormir, se veía bien algo despejado de plantas y el suelo como la tierra era dura a diferente del resto del camino que había recorrido que por la humedad se sentía como cremoso y lodoso, además no había presencia de bichos o insectos en ella o por la cercanías.  
Consiguió un poco de madera, con esperanza que el exceso de humedad le permitiera hacer fuego, la dejo en lago solo para mirar su mano que le lastimaba –"Esta bien, solo es una cortada superficial" exhalo profundamente evitando pensar en el dolor.

Destino Desconocido (ZONA 1)

Estaba quieta mirando como el sol se metía pronto tendría que buscar un buen refugio, era inevitable ya tendría que pasar la noche ahí… Estaba bien ella había ido a peores lugares y había enfrentado como todo un soldado misiones de supervivencia con su padre esto no debía ser diferente, -"pero primero debo conseguir algo de comer" musito con la mano en su estomago que no dejaba de gruñir, camino observando los arboles de las cercanías, pero ninguno parecía dar frutos y no estaba preparada emocionalmente para una casería de cualquier alimaña tragable.  
-"La comida quemada de anoche no estaría tan mal ahora" murmuro pasando entre una hierbas con su mano en su estomago, pero antes de avanzar más noto algo entre unas espinas… ser acerco lento y rodo la mirada era sangre miro a su alrededor si tenía suerte era de otra persona y la ayudaría a salir, no era mucha así que era obvio que la herida no era grave aunque torció la boca podría ser de un animal el hecho de que solo hubiera visto bichos en su camino no significaba que no hubiera otro animales más grandes como OTROS AMIMALES MAS GRANDES murmuro siguiendo su camino.  
Un par de minutos probablemente, camino hasta que ya no pudo andar más, no importaba cuanto deseara devorar un bocado de comida estaba demasiado cansada hasta para masticar o levantar su mano y dirigirla a su boca, ahora sumarle el hecho de seguir buscando como nómada algo de comer, menuda tortura física pensó y se sentó en el suelo quizás solo se quedaría ahí hasta que el dolor y el cansancio la obligaran a tomar una siesta obligatoria.  
Entre cerró los ojos y dejo caer la cabeza con cuidado enfocada en dormir un rato y seguir antes de que se volviera más tarde…

METROPOLIS  
7pm –siguiente día

-"Alguien va tener que avisarle a Diana" comento AC con voz alta, al parecer lo que para Clark y la Mujer Maravilla era un secreto era el chisme de lavadero de toda la liga, Chica Halcón intentaba maneja los monitores para poder comunicarse con Chloe mientras que Linterna Verde esperaba con los brazos cruzados, Oliver entre enseguida bajando su gorro de cuero y quitándose los lentes oscuros –"¿Se ha comunicado Bruce?" Víctor contesto rápidamente –"No creo que se comunique, no es de los que comparten su información con los demás" Oliver negó algo fastidiado la actitud del murciélago lo desagradaba –"Es Clark tenemos que hacer algo más que esperar porque el señor de la noche y de guano mande un correo" una ráfaga paso por detrás de arquero y contesto con picardía –"Que es lo extremadamente urgente, estaba teniendo una cita"  
La pantalla mostro a Chloe, y todo giraron a verla.

DIARIO EL PLANETA

Ian llego a la oficina de Lois y entro sin más, un montón de notas en la esquina del monitor y un café sin terminar en el escritorio, saco su celular de su bolsillo y marco solo para escuchar la melodía del móvil de la castaña, se acerco a la silla y del saco que aun colgaba en ella saco el celular solo para apretar el botón de ignorar… Lois no parecía de las mujeres que dejan su celular miro a la gente de afuera y salió.  
-"Jimmy Olsen" pregunto a una chica y apunto a un chico de corbata de moño, la castaña solo hablaba de Perry y de Jimmy y como la información del editor no era muy amable prefiero solo buscar al foto grafo, paso entre unas personas que checaban los paquetes de correo llagando a chico –"eres Jimmy no es así" el joven dio una sonrisa –"Mi reputación me precede, James Olsen fotógrafo" estrecho su mano –"si bueno, soy Ian tenía que ver a Lois para comer hoy pero no llego no sabes dónde estará, un articulo ultra secreto de último minuto o algo" Jimmy negó pensando la verdad es que desde ayer por la noche no la había visto y eso ya era algo raro –"no la he visto en todo el día" Ian asintió con temor pero antes de que su rostro se mostrara asustado el joven le dio un sonrisa y pequeño golpe motivacional –"así es Lois, debe estar metida encubierto en algo y no ha podido comunicarse, su último premio fue gracias a su desaparición de 2 semanas" se alejo dejándolo ahí, él rodo la mirada –"supongo que desaparecer es su estilo" guardo silencio viendo el mundo ajetreado de última hora del diario y resoplo –"no creo que me agrade eso en una mujer"

Destino Desconocido (ZONA 1)

Un fuerte y aterrado gruñido la despertó de su sueño, respiro agitada levantándose del suelo… ese sonido le había helado la sangre –"debo conseguir protección" estaba oscuro ya solo iluminada por la poca luz que le daba dos pequeñas lunas rojizas, tenía algo de miedo en realidad de que aquel animal tan macabro la atacara viéndose tan indefensa tomo una rama del suelo sosteniéndola como arma y alejo su mirada a los lejos –"tranquila, Lois deja de imaginar cosas", no debió quedarse dormida a estar horas ya tendría una fogata y un lugar debajo de una carpa ecológica improvisada… alejo su mirada y sus ojos intentaron enfocarse en un destello de luz que venía a lo lejos, -"quizás aun tengo fuerte" empezó a caminar en dirección de la luz con pasos lentos.

Destino Desconocido (ZONA 2)

Aquel rugido le había puesto la piel chinita, enfoco su mirada en el fuego y sobo sus manos… era el lugar más demente en el que había estado parecía una selva pero durante el día sentía un calor infernal y cuando el sol dejo el cielo el frio más intenso calando sus huesos, -"como quisiera que estuvieras aquí" murmuro bajando los hombros con la cara más triste que tenia, -"está bien, estoy bien" se machaco y subió directo la mirada perdiendo la vista en las dos lunas del cielo nocturno pesando en todas las personas que le importaban en lo que seguramente estaban haciendo, su madre, Chloe y su pequeño ahijado, tanto como en Oliver, John, Dinah, Bruce entre sonrió quizás tenía algo de idea de lo que estaba asiendo el murciélago, un par de minutos más y bajo la mirada al fuego nuevamente la llama chispaba, quizás ya estaba buscándolo bueno contaba con eso, tenía una fe irracional en él.  
Un ruido lo trajo de sus pensamientos, era como ramas crujiendo, se levanto y miro entre las hierbas.  
-"¡Hola!" murmuro con algo de miedo, solo para ver una silueta femenina colarse entre ellas –"¿Diana?" cuando salió por completo solo vio un gesto grosero –"Menos bruja feminista Smallville" el kriptoniano frunció el ceño acaso era un espejismo o un mal sueño, la miro de pies a cabeza con la boca abierta –"¿Lois qué haces aquí?" –"Ahorrándome el gasto del espa" se acerco a la fogata y resoplo sin querer mirarlo más, que demonios le pasaba de repente lo veía después de casi dos años y solo podía sentir todo de vuelta; lo miro de reojo mientras se sentaba era Clark solo Clark, pero dios era SU Clark se pregunto cómo contuvo sus ganas de correr a abrazarlo, él en cambio la miro quieto de la nada su lengua se había anudado impidiendo que hablara y es que ella siempre fue tan aterradora para él claro de buen manera, se sentó nuevamente sin poder dejar de mirarla era Lois nunca creyó que la vería de vuelta no después de ser enviado a Libia hace unos meses aunque la verdad es que aun estando en oficinas vecinas ellos no se veían –"Lois como llegaste aquí" pregunto temiendo que ella notara la forma en que sus palabras parecían enredarse, ella levanto su mirada y la clavo en él causando que Clark sintiera un escalofrió masivo –"Luces amarillas en realidad" Clark asintió tontamente –"Igual" y se hizo rápidamente el silencio.

Era una completa tontería se dijo Lois sintiendo esa incomodidad, eran adultos maduros podía dejar atrás sus líos y enfocarse en el mal mayor y todo lo que estaba por venir, _ok solo di algo para acabar con este maldito silencio… di algo Lois ¡anda!_, pero le parecía tan complicado, podía sentir un cosquilleo en la nuca indicándole que Clark tenia la vista clavada en ella y ese sensación era tan aterradora, qué estaba pensando y ¿Por qué él no dejaba de verla?, como era capaz de hacerle eso a ella, trago hondo… la única verdad ahí era que le temía a Clark Kent a lo que fuera a hacer, lo que saliera de esos labios y lo que pensara sobre ella.  
La había confundido con Diana, mierda ¿Por qué diablos la confundió con la amazona? Intento tranquilizarse, esas ideas la iba a volver loca.  
Su oído solo podía escuchar el latido frenético de su propio corazón mordió su labio, su mente había superado el frio pero ahora su cuerpo estaba siendo atormentado por el nerviosismo… solo podía repetir el nombre de Lois en su cabeza, 'Ella' solo ella habitaba sus pensamientos la tenia frente a él y aun así le parecía tan irreal, como si fuera a desvanecerse si solo intentara tocarla… ¡TOCARLA! Enserio se dijo negando si ser muy efusivo, no podía pensar así había estado bien si ella, había conseguido mucho si enfocarse en un amor tan complicado además tenía novia debía sacar esas locas ideas de su cabeza; respiro hondo… ella no estaba ahí para él, ella solo era una casualidad y nada más, _Cero pensamientos románticos Kent_ murmuro sin que Lois notar que sus labios se movían y mucho menos el sonido de sus palabras.  
-"Supongo que no tardan los refuerzos" consiguió armar una oración él sintió tanto alivio al escucharla –"Con eso estoy contado" ella asintió deseaba ser interrumpía por la liga y ser liberada de Clark y su compañía –"Eso es bueno, me muero de hambre" Clark rodo la mirada tenía que decir algo como contestación ¿pero qué?; -"Si, Lois"  
Estaba hablando, _tranquilo que no se dé cuenta de tu inseguridad_ –"Recuerdas alguna cara o algo" ella asintió y entre sonrió –"En realidad recuerdo eso, el vestuario anticuado, las gafas de fondo de botella y el nombre… supongo que ayudara a refundir en la cárcel al gracioso que pensó que **un Día en LA LAGUA AZUL** sería divertido para nuestra relación de trabajo" Clark rodo la mirada confuso –"¿Relación de trabajo?" ella mordí su labio algo nerviosa y negó –"No tuya, la mía con Superman" _CLARO_ musito Clark algo de mala gana –"Sabes siempre odie que tratara a Superman como una entidad por separado" perecía refunfuñar –"¡Dah! Si hablaba de Superman como parte de tu personal ahora tendrías paparazzi en tu jardín trasero arruinando las margaritas de tu madre" te detesto pensó Clark con una sonrisa falsa, como odiaba que siempre lo hiciera ver como una completo idiota, _siempre tienes que tener la razón o qué_ –"no me refiero a eso, estamos solos Lois…" hablaba fuerte y seguro ella asintió –"Si no veo a nadie más" establecido el escenario siguió hablando el kriptoniano –"Exacto, el público está bien… pero hacerlo cuando no hay nadie que lo note es desagradable" termino de hablar y apareció de inmediato un gesto de cansancio en su rostro –"Bien, ahora tu y Superman podrían callarse y dejarme dormir" se acurruco en el suelo con sus manos cruzadas en un especie de abrazo a sí misma y solo cerró los ojos… un minuto en silencio sin poder dormir sabiendo aun con sus ojos cerrados que él estaba sentado ahí mirándola probablemente.  
-"Lois" murmuro sin recibir respuesta desvió la mirada con molestia y resoplo sucesivamente –"Buenas noches" sonó algo agrio, ella entre abrió un ojo y lo vio sin que él lo notara –"Clark solo cállate" volvió a intentar dormir.

4Horas Más Tarde…

Nunca una noche le pareció tan eterna quizás ahí eso era normal después de todo no tenía ni idea en que Planeta estaba noches largas, días cortos o algo… miro a Lois dormir y volvió a mirar el cielo ni en Smallville se veía tan estrellado pero no era el mismo cielo; cruzo los brazos seguía sentado frente a fuego, haciendo guardia el gruñido de hace horas le había preocupado, debía asegurarse de que todo estaría bien por lo menos durante la noche.  
-"No creo sobrevivir a esto" confeso mirando dormir a la castaña.


	4. Chapter 4

**En el techo del Planeta…****  
****-"Debo preguntar que te procupas" escucho la voz de Clark detrás de ella, mientras su mirada estaba enfocada en el cielo tan lleno de estrellas parpadeantes, las palabras no ayudarian, hablo con un tono falta pero espero que él no notara -"nada, solo… necesitaba subir y sentir esta brisa" cuando termino de hablar trago hondo su voz estaba llena de lagrimas que sus ojos no permitian liberar,**_**no lo tones Clark, y solo dejame **_**penso -"ya sabes Smallville ultimamente he estado oliendo demasiado papel periodico y toner y necesitaba… esto" intentaba la picardia habitual en sus cometario la suficiente para que Clark dejara pasar ese momento, pero él se acerco un poco detrás de ella, usaba su clasico estilo de reportero.****  
****-"Lois te conosco se que hay algo" era desagradable ser tan transparente para él, pero que podia hacer; volteo y le dio una sonrisa fingida tan cercana a ser verdadera pero saboteada por su ojos -"relajate Clark, seguimos aquí… y juntos" se giro volvio a mirar al frente perdida en el brillo de firmamento esta vez sus ojos empezaron a llorar a verse tan vidriosos -"es sobre lo de ayer" pregunto Clark con un tono de preocupacion y culpa a lo que Lois solo pudo negar -"no" mentia él lo supo y solo podia estar ahí sin saber que decir para animarla.****  
****-"Pero, quizas si lo es" rompio el silencio la castaña desviando la mirada a la nada sin mirar a ningun lado -"Lois ayer fue un día dificil para ambos" si solo eso penso Lois riendo amargamente -"tu mueres y yo consigo la primicia" de inmediato la voz de Clark la reprendio -"¿Lois?" camino hasta ella posando sus manos en su hombros con una gesto en su rostro de comprencion a pesar de que ella no podia verlo.****  
****-"Lois, estoy aquí" Lois paso su mano por su nariz y labio secando una lagrimita perdida -"claro, pero… recuerdas cuando que me dijiste que me ayudarias a comprender tu lado Kriptoniano" Clark no entendio a que venia eso pero sololdio un sí, -"pues, no lo hiciste bien" ambas miraras se veian tristes, los ojos de Lois bañados de lagrimas y los de Clark con un vacio y culpa inmensas, y el silencio que despues de un minuto se rompio –"sabes olvidalo Clark, solo que pense por un segundo que me dejabas… y que estaria sola" que estaba diciendo penso el kriptoniano nego con efusividad -"no podria dejarte Lois, te amo demasiado" su voz era tan sincera la castaña solto un gemido mudo y modio sus labios –"algun dia no volveras, y tendre que valerme por mi misma con todo esto" Amarla no cambiaba nada penso, quizas tenia razon pero no queria dejar las cosas asi -"Lois" antes de que pudiera abarzarla y ahogar sus dudas las sirenas sonaron, aturdiendo a ambos.****  
****-"Vete quieres" la miro a lo lejos deseando no marcharse, dio una negativa con su cabeza y se desvanecio, quizas volo, corrio o salto, Lois solo supo que se fue; tendria que afrontar sola su desesperacion eso era todo… se quedo ahí sintiendo la brisa fria transpazar su carne… -"REGRESA A MI CLARK" murmuro cortante respirando profundo, conteniendo el llanto que parecia ser mas inevitable -"A NOSOTROS" y la castaña solo oprimio los labios callando un sollozo mientras pansaba su mano por su vientre.**

-"Mierda" despertó maldiciendo, miro a su alrededor y después de unos segundo todo el día anterior volvió a su memoria, se levanto con cuidado, como le dolía la espalda necesitaría un quiropráctico al regresar a la civilización.  
-"¡Clark!" alzo la voz al no verlo en las cercanías –"¡Smallville! ¿Dónde te metiste?" se incorporo con cuidado la fogata estaba apagada fue lo primero que noto no es que fuera una gran novedad, al no haber una contestación volvió a alzar la voz –"Mierda Clark, si me abandonaste aquí te voy a patear con un botín de kriptonita solida" solo hubo silencio como respuesta un silencio diferente, en realidad no era un silencio era el sonido de la selva y su vida [fáunica.


End file.
